


The reason Obiwan never smiles

by Naylyn



Series: My Precious Padawan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the rise of a sith: Raven, the new apprentice of Darth Tyranus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason Obiwan never smiles

**Author's Note:**

> The second episode of "my precious Padawan". Comments wellcome!

**The reason Obi-Wan never smiles**

 

The young woman was sitting in her star fighter, flying over the sea, following a bounty hunter in his fighter. Suddenly there was another one flying behind her. "Master I got company" she said through her comlink.

"One minute, I'm on the way!"

Then there was a shot of laser cannons, setting fire in her vehicle. "No!" she said. "R4, damage report!" The astromech peeped a few times, than another shot hit them. "Master I'm hit twice, I lost the star fighter's control!"

"Leave that wreck, I'll catch you up!"

Her vehicle was flying straight down into the ocean. She pushed the button to trigger the ejection seat, but nothing happened! "NO"! In that moment she splashed into the sea, water was all around the star fighter. It sunk deeper and deeper. She opened her seat belt. Than she took out her scuba, put it into her moth and pushed the glass cabin away by using the force. Water flew around her. She started to swim upwards. She was very deep already but she was a good swimmer. There were about 20 meters to go, when suddenly she was grabbed at her leg by something. She was pulled down and shacked around. A small submarine kept her under water. She tried to get off, but through being shacked around, she lost her scuba. 'No' she thought! She concentrated on the pincer at her leg and tried to open it with the force. But it didn't work. The pincer shacked her again and after 2 minutes without her breathing device, the world around her turned black. Her hard stopped finally and a disturbance run through the force.

The dead body was pulled into the submarine fast, where two medical droids started to resuscitate the young woman immediately.

An older man came in, looking at her with an evil smile: "well, my new toy has arrived!"

She woke up, looked around and saw the man standing over her. "Who are you?" Her voice was low and there was still a bit water in her lungs which made her cough.

"I'm Darth Tyranus, you can call me master!"

'A sith!' she thought. "I never call a sith my master! I'd rather die!"

And with that the sithlord shot a couple of force lightnings right in her head. "We will see my new apprentice, we will see."

2 days later she woke up in a small room, lying on a narrow bed. Next to her a man was sitting on a chair. "So you woke up at least. Good, how are you?"

"My head feels strange but I'm ok. Where am I? And who are you?" And than she stopped, searching inside her... "and who am I?"

"Don't you remember? I'm your master, we are on my ship"

"I don't remember anything. Neither you nor me nor anything else what happened..."

"What? Well you have been shot down with your star fighter by that jedi-scum." And than he told her a long story, which he fabricated the last 2 days:

He had found her when she was 3 years old, all alone near the dead bodys of her parents, killed by a jedi cause they knew something about him they'd have better not. She did not speak basic, so he called her Raven, cause of her black hair. He took the child with him and raised her up. He sensed the force was strong in her and so he taught her to use it. He taught her everything to avenge her family. She grew strong and powerful in using the force and so on.

"I can use the force? I can't imagine that."

"Well try. Here, take that bottle and let it float up! Just imagine it and it will work."

She tried and it worked. With her eyes wide open she looked at the bottle. That was prove enough for her. "So master, what now?"

"Let's see how your body remembers how to fight."

They started the lightsaber training. The weapon did not feel familiar to her but her body were indeed a fighter's body. But the master was not really satisfied.

"Concentrate, Raven, use your anger to boost your self!"

"There is no anger in me."

"I see. Hard to hate someone you do not remember!" He told her details than, what the jedi did with her parents. She felt no hate for him yet but she thought that guy was cruel. So he had laid a first stone in turning her into sith.

 

3 months later he was quite satisfied with his affords. Hate, anger and the wish for revenge had settled down in her heart.

"Master, I want to try a new kind of weapon. I'm bored of fighting only with my lightsaber" she looked at him, hoping she had not been to bold. She still had to improve her skill with the weapon.

"So, you think you learned enough?" His deep voice showed his doubts.

"No, but I feel ready for a new challenge!"

"What did you thought of?"

"I thought of a whip with lightsaber technique. it's an interesting weapon."

"I will allow it when the dark side in you is strong enough again to keep your eyes yellow as main colour" An evil smile was hard to hide for him. 'Great' he thought, 'self motivation is the best way to learn.'

 

It took her 2 years, poke up the hate in her, killing over 50 innocents, 3 jedi padawans (all without being noticed by the jedi order) and torture captives of her master to get her goal. Now it was the 5th day in row when she woke up, looking in the mirror and see her eyes coloured yellow. "Finally!" she said.

She went down to her master. Bowing before him. "I'm ready. Test me!"

Tyranus stood up. "Than show me your strength."

She concentrated on her emotions and let them flow through her body. 'I hate the jedi' she thought. Anger and hate came forth, a dark aura surrounded her. She showed all her dark force.

"Follow me, my apprentice." Tyranus leaded her into a hidden chamber. He opened the door with the force. In the room were glass cabinets, about 20 of them. "Feel free to look around, this is my trophy room. All things here belonged to my enemies. All of them are dead.

She walked through the room, passing the showcases. Lightsabers, blasters and different armor parts, carefully placed behind the glass. She passed a cabinet where lightsaber laid in, a thin leather stripe was wrapped around. Pieces of broken glass laid near it and a curled braid of blond hair was tangled in a spiral of metal. And a padawan's chain, which the female jedi were before the become a knight, was added, too. She suddenly felt sad.

"Over there is a whip". He opened the cabin and took it out. "If you want this weapon, come over and get it." With that he went out of the chamber an switched on the whips light string.

Raven drew her lightsaber and followed him. He started to attack her. The first 3 strikes she evaded by jumping away, than she parried with her saber. The string wrapped around the blade. She switched it of and on to get loose. They fought a few minutes than raven had an idea. She lured her master to a pillar at the wall.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to wrap the whip around the pillar?" he said with his evil smile.

"No I don't!" With a sway of her lightsaber she cut down the pillar. It felt down and on half of its way , the woman force pushed it towards Tyranus, channeling all hate and anger into it.

Tyranus laughed at her and jumped up. But she had already thrown her switched off lightsaber towards him. It hit his hand and he dropped the whip. Raven jumped and caught both weapons with the force. Than a force lightning hit her before she had landed. The pain was awful, but she kept saber and wipe safe in her hands. She landed on her back. Tyranus stood over her and was more than only a bit angry! But than he calmed down. "You shall have your wipe. Hand me over my trophy. You will forge your own one tomorrow."

Still filled with pain she stood up slowly and bowed deeply before the master. "Thank you!"

 

Back in her room, she put of her shirt. The skin at her belly was red, burned by the force lightning. It hurts terribly. She opened her closet and took out a small pot with bacta ointment. Carefully she covered the burnings with the medicine and wrapped a bandage around herself. 'I hat it! The stronger I become, the more cruel he is! But that's how sith do, isn't it?'  
She put the ointment back and sat down with crossed legs. She closed her eyes and start her meditation. She suddenly had a vision of the trophy chamber. In the vision she broke in by using the force - the dark side of it. Than she saw herself turn her eyes purple and move towards a cabinet. She crushed the glass with a hard strike of her fist. Glass shattered and blood flowed. She took the lightsaber, the blond braid and the padawan chain. Than she turned around and took a run-up towards the round window. She held her arms up to cover her face and crashed through the glass. She landed in front of the house, jumped up immediately and run to her starship as fast as she could.  
She woke up. 'Damn, what was that?' She felt tired. Raven got on her feet and walked to her bed. On a narrow board over it laid 3 lightsabers. Her loot from the jedi she killed. All padawans but jedi was jedi, or not? They were so easy to kill. One she killed with an ordinary knife, a cut through the throat and it was over. The second she drowned in a well. The third, well the third had a chance to fight back, but her lightsaber skills were not good enough. And finally she shot her down with a blaster. She thought over that again.  
> Raven was standing on a rooftop hiding the force within her and beneath her a young woman was walking up and down, waiting for her master. The padawan did not know it yet, but she would never meet her master again - alive. Raven pulled her mask up over her mouth and nose and than jumped down. She draw her lightsaber and landed right in front of her victim.  
"Hello there!" She said and switched on the red blade. The padawan was able to parry the first strike but R avens following attacks were quick and hard and the other woman stumbled already. "I'm disappointed, I thought it would be more fun!" A final strike and the green bladed lightsaber flew off. A force push later the jedi laid down in the dirt of the street. Raven stepped back and drew her blaster. "Now I will return you to the force. Any last words?"  
"Wait! Your voice... it can't be..." she tried to reach Raven with her hand.  
"Well I expected something like 'please don't kill me!' Anyway it doesn't matter." She shot the blaster and hit her in the middle of her waist.  
"Mi'sandaj..." her voice broke and her eyes stopped moving, her arm fell down.  
The young sith put the blaster back into its holster and shook her head "so uncivilized!"  
Ravens sensed the presence of a strong jedi and jumped up the walls, back to the rooftop.  
"Kilena, no!" The jedi master took the dead body in her arms. <  
  
'Strange,' raven thought, 'that padawans reaction... "Mi'sandaj" she said. Was that her name? Did she want me to know who I killed? But no, her master called her Kilena. Maybe a nickname?'  
And another time this day she felt sad without knowing why. Also she suddenly felt... incomplete. She laid down and forced herself to fell asleep.

 

Half a year later, her master called her into his office. "I have something for you, some sort of trial. I imprisoned a jedi knight. If you're able to kill him, you are ready to do real missions for me as a sith."  
Her yellow eyes glowed bright. Finally! "Than I can have my revenge!"  
  
The fight was hard, she needed all her strength and force to kill the jedi. In fact she almost got killed herself:  
The jedi introduced himself as Quinlan Vos.  
He was very strong with the force and knew how to handle his weapon. For minutes they fight each other without any result. Strikes with the saber were parried, force pushes were resisted... Non of them were hit, they were even. But than Quinlan tricked her and she stumbled. He focused his attacks now to disarm her. And he did it. The lightsaber flew off her hand. Quinlan was satisfied. the young sith laid on the floor and the jedi was standing right above her. He rose his lightsaber up and pushed it down, knowing he must kill her when he wanted to have a chance to escape. But in the last moment raven drew her second weapon: the whip. The red light string was activated and with that she pulled the blade aside before she was pierced and so Quinlan lost the grip. Another saber had flown away. Raven jumped up to get back on her feet and with another sway of her hand the whip was wrapped around the jedi's waist. At the same moment he caught her lost lightsaber with the force. Than something happened he had never expected: his skill to see the past of persons by touching them or their belongings showed him a young padawan kissing his best friend passionately. Caused to this surprise his reaction was to slow and ravens whip dragged him down to the floor. She also grabbed Qiunlan's lightsaber. Unable to breath with the whip around his breast he could only speak one last sentence: "So that's why Obi-Wan never smiles, Mi'sa..." and in the middle of the word she rammed his lightsaber between his eyes.  
A deep voice from behind made her turn around.  
"Well done, my apprentice." He walked around her. An aura of the dark force was around her body. Her yellow eyes were full of hate and the expression on her face was evil.  
...  
TBC


End file.
